O VHS do meu amigo
by Blum Fox
Summary: Ele não é normal, eu sei. Afinal quem tem um VHS e diz que a bunda do melhor amigo é supimpa?


Ele não é normal, eu sei. Afinal, quem tem um V.H.S e diz que a bunca do melhor amigo é supimpa?

Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto. E você já sabe disso.

Se encontrar algum erro, cate pedrinhas e taque na Nanao-chan. Culpa dela.

Essa fic contém um Sasuke altamente OOC, mas a autora é lesada e não se importa. Você está avisado.

Para a Helena, vulgo Helenão, porque ela fala supimpa, e mora em um cogumelo feliz.

* * *

**O V.H.S do meu amigo**

_"DVD's são legais... Mas V.H.S's são supimpas.__"_

* * *

- Ei, Sasuke! – Disse o loiro, jogando uma bola de papel na minha cabeça. – Você entende de computador, videogame essas coisas, né?

Entenda, eu não tenho nada contra ele, mas quando alguém interrompe todo meu raciocínio matemático no meio da equação demoníaca do Kakashi, eu fico muito puto. Muito mesmo. Por que depois, ele vai enxer o meu saco: "Ah Sasuke, eu não entendi a matéria. Me ensina?" E por quê será que ele nunca entende a matéria?

- Hum... –Eu resmunguei. E você também resmungaria se o Kakashi te lançasse um olhar medonho. E olha que eu só conseguia ver um olho, imagina se fossem os dois... Mas, voltando ao meu resmungo, eu andei analisando as minhas falas e as do Itachi, e percebi que basicamente todos os nossos diálogos são baseados em resmungos, e estranhamente a gente se entende.

- É que eu 'tô com uns problemas lá em casa. – Ele parou, sorrio. Conquistador de meia tigela, acha que pode ganhar tudo com um sorriso. – Você podia ir me ajudar hoje?

Eu não respondi, claro. Totalmente aceitável, já que eu tinha um grande medo de descobrir os problemas que ele tinha em casa.

- Ok, então nós vamos direto da escola. – Ele encostou aquela lapiseira laranja fluorescente na boca, e pareceu pensar. Provavelmente ele realmente estava pensando, já que um cheiro de queimado estava no ar.– Pode almoçar lá, se quiser.

Oh, sim. Perceberam como ele é uma pessoa boa? Ele oferece ajuda aos que tem fome, servindo um delicioso almoço. Definição de "Delicioso almoço na casa do Naruto": Ramen, ramen, ramen... E talvez, se ele gostar muito de você, ele te sirva um copo de água. Isso é, quando tem água.

Então, depois de ouvir meia hora de sermão do Kakashi, sobre ficar conversando durante a aula dele, nós saímos. Bom, tecnicamente eu fui arrastado, já que aquela criatura acéfala pegou no meu braço, e começou a gritar, sem nenhum motivo aparente, para a escola toda: "Sasuke-kun vai lá em casa hoje". E tenho quase certeza de que ele não percebeu o olhar mortal da Sakura e da Ino em direção a ele, tomara que elas o espanquem depois, com aquele discurso delas: "Sasuke é meu", "Não ouse, nunca mais, tocar no meu Sasuke".Tomara que sim.

-Naruto, eu acho que esses seus "problemas", a Hinata poderia resolver melhor que eu. – Eu disse calmo. Apesar de ter certeza que ele não entendeu.

-Eu não sabia que a Hinata era boa com essas coisas... – Ele parou e sorrio criatura feliz do inferno. – Ahhh, agora você já 'tá aqui, da próxima vez eu chamo ela.

Sabe, o pior do Naruto, é que apesar dele ser burro e insuportável, ele é tão inocente que chega a ser fofinho. Fofinho de fofinho, de ter vontade de apertar. Não aquele fofinho de gordo... Apesar de ele estar um pouco acima do peso, talvez de tanto comer ramem, ou então era efeito daquela roupa escandalosamente laranja.

* * *

- Sasuke, você tem que me prometer uma coisa antes. – Ele me perguntou sério, sussurrando, na porta do apartamento. – Que não vai contar nada pra ninguem.

Pensem na minha cara. Um homem, alto, loiro. Aparentemente seu melhor amigo. Te leva para a casa dele, para aparentemente você consertar o Playstation dele que quebrou. Quando você chega na porta da casa, ele vem com um papo desse, no maior estilo dos monstros dos parques de diversão. O que você faria?

Correria.

Certo, eu tentei. antes, que eu pudesse chegar ao elevador, ele me puxou para dentro do apartamento.

E eu, Sasuke Uchiha, estou com medo dele. Muito medo.

- Sasuke! Morreu ai? – A coisa loira perguntou de longe, ele já estava na sala, parado com um controle na mão.

- Então, cadê ovideogame? – Eu perguntei quase rindo. 17 anos não é mais idade de ter um videogame em casa. E se você tem um, pelo menos concerte sozinho.

- Videogame? – Ele perguntou e começou a rir. – Não tem Playstation nenhum. Você entendeu tudo errado seu bobinho.

Ok, agora eu realmente estou com medo. Primeiro ele diz que eu não posso contar nada a ninguém, depois ele vem com essa de 'bobinho'. Talvez eu esteja vendo coisa aonde não tem, mas... Oh céus, eu já disse que estou com medo?

Três vezes, pelo menos. Eu sei.

- É que eu tava vendo um vídeo esses dias e, de repente, meu vídeo quebrou. - Aposto que ele tava vendo DVD pornô. Só pode.

- Naruto, talvez ainda esteja na garantia. – Eu disse calmamente, já pegando minha mochila pra ir embora. – Não entendo muito sobre DVD's.

- Quem falou em DVD? – Parei. Juro, dessa vez eu estou verdadeiramente abismado.

Se você não vê um vídeo em um DVD, você vê aonde?

No computador, seria uma boa opção, mas o Naruto não tem um computador na sala. A televisão dele não vem com DVD embutido. Ele não tem umvideogame, que às vezes roda filme. E ele, provavelmente ainda não foi seqüestrado por ETs verdes-fluorescentes-que-não-gostam-de-coca-cola-nem-de-chocolate, que fizeram alguma experiência demoníaca e duvidosa nele, implantando um leitor de CDs e DVDs em um lugar especial.

- Meu VHS quebrou. – Ele disse na maior naturalidade

Eu me controlei para não rir, mas eu não consegui. Quem ainda tem um VHS?

Um V.H.S.

- Eu coloquei minha fita do rei leão, sabe, tinha batido uma nostalgia. – Imagino. Aquela vontade louca, que te corroi por dentro, de ver Rei leão. Deprimente. – Ai, quando eu botei a fita ela não entrou.

- Você só pode 'tá brincando, né... – E quando eu virei para ele, o pobrezinho estava até com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lembrem-se disso: Caso eu morra, e não vá para o céu, isso pode ser usado a meu favor, afinal, eu, uma pobre alma jovem, estava prestando um serviço comunitário de ajuda as crianças puras, inocentes, acéfalas, que ainda tem um VHS.

- Cadê esse troço?

- Por isso que eu te amo! – Ele disse me abraçando, me beijando e... Apertando minha bunda. Deve ter sido só impressão, afinal o Naruto nunca apertaria minha bunda. Ou apertaria?

Quando eu coloquei minha mão lá dentro da boquinha, ou seja lá como chama a desgraça por onde você coloca a fita, minha mão ficou presa. Imaginem a posição. De quatro, no tapete da sala, com a mão presa no V.H.S.

- Olha, eu preciso dizer. – Lá vem merda, tenho certeza. – Olhando por esse ângulo, você até que tem uma bundinha... Supimpa.

Mamãe, me acorde. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. O garoto tem um VHS comedor de mãos, e ainda diz que a minha bunda é Supimpa. Quem ainda fala Supimpa?

- Deixa eu te ajudar. – O que ele quis dizer com ajudar eu não sei, só sei que do nada, algo encostou na minha bunda, e me puxou.

Preciso dizer que caímos no chão, eu sobre ele, e ele com a mão na minha bunda supimpa? Acho que não, já que é vergonhoso demais para um Uchiha dizer essas coisas pessoais e intimas... O que o Itachi diria se me visse assim?

Bom, se o Itachi me visse assim, ele iria fazer uma cara de indignação. "Ohh, Sasuke...". Pensaria um pouco. Daria um resmungo "hum..." . Olharia para a minha cara, ainda sério, e abriria aquele sorriso "Te compreendo, e ainda te amo" que ele aprendeu com o Barney. E iria embora, conversar com alguma psicóloga e dizer que não está psicologicamente preparado para assumir que seu irmão é emo e gay. Lembrando que não sou emo, muito menos gay.

- É, Sasuke, sua bunda é mesmo supimpa. – Ele disse com cara de pervertido.

Lembram-se da minha tese? Que ele havia sido seqüestrado por ETs verdes-fluorescentes-que-não-gostam-de-coca-cola-nem-de-chocolate, e que eles haviam feito uma experiência demoníaca e duvidosa nele?

Pois é, agora eu tenho certeza disso.

Afinal, quem tem uma VHS e fala supimpa? Seria totalmente compreensível se ele morasse num cogumelo feliz, localizado no vale dos duendes, e fizesse uma participação especial nos vídeos da Xuxa cantando e dançando com o Txutxucão. Ou então se ele morasse naquela florzinha rosa, junto com a Barbie Butterfly, tivesse assas arco Iris, virasse uma sereia e saísse por ai cantando: "Vida o rosa".

Mas, de todas as possibilidades, a dos ETs verdes-florescentes-que-não-gostam-de-coca-cola-nem-de-chocolate é a mais possível. Já que a casa dele não se parecia nem com um cogumelo, nem com uma flor rosa.

- Sabe Sasuke, o VHS do meu quarto também ta quebrado, você podia ir lá ver? – Ele perguntou com cara de pervertido. Preciso dizer que tenho absoluta certeza que o VHS não está quebrado?

Eu fiquei quieto, claro. Queriam que eu falasse o que? "Claro, gatão." Obvio que não.

Mas, existe um diatado que diz: "Quem cala, consente."

Eu não consenti, mas calei. Então, eu me fudi. Ou vou me fuder... Ou ele irá me fuder. Oh céus!

* * *

-Hm... – virei de um lado, virei do outro. Cama dura.

E quando eu acordei, eu não estava na minha cama, o Naruto estava do meu lado, olhando para mim como se eu fosse um chocolate prontinho para ser comido, e eu ainda estava com um dor fenomenal na bunda.

- Isso é só um pesadelo...

- Tsc... Bastardo.– Naruto falou – Eu sei que você gostou.

Ele ficou parado, rindo da minha cara. Depois de quase morrer de tanto rir, ele foi escovar os dentes.

- Sasuke, eu tenho Alice ai, se você quiser a gente pode ver... No VHS – Ele disse, aparecendo só de cueca, por isso eu nem prestei atenção na pergunta. Porque, claro, eu estava vendo se ele fazia a escovão corretamente... Essa não deu certo, né?

- Hum..

A única diferença, é que no fim, a Alice consegue voltar para a vida real. E deixa de lado seu país fantasioso, com seu chapeleiro. Enquanto eu continuo aqui, com um loiro pervertido, que tem um VHS e fala supimpa.

Pensando pelo lado bom, pelo menos no meu País das Maravilhas Real, não existe nenhuma minhoca gigante. Mas isso eu já sabia, o Sai já tinha me falado.

* * *

N/A: Quem leu, percebeu que o sasuke ficou muito OOC, mas eu só me toquei quando a desgraça já tava feita. Deixando essa pequena-grande falha de lado, ficou bom. Eu achei, kukukukuku.

Fala sério, quem ainda fala supimpa? Quem ainda tem um V.H.S?

**Trick or Treat?**


End file.
